


A perfect gift

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Presents, Cat, Crushes, F/F, Gay Panic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kagura, Light-Hearted, Pre-Relationship, ftlgbtpride2020, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: It's Millianna's first birthday since she joined Mermaid Heel and Kagura has doubts about what to give her.
Relationships: Kagura Mikazuchi/Millianna
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Kudos: 9
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	A perfect gift

In a small bakery of Mermaid Heel's hometown, Kagura eyed the many sugary pastries inside the display cabinet.

"What flavor is that one?" She pointed to a hand-sized sphere covered with shiny red syrup.

"Raspberry and chocolate."

"Hmm, I don't know if she likes raspberry." She probably did, Millianna looked like the type of person who would love anything sweet. But what if this was her least favorite fruit? Worse, what if she was allergic? Kagura didn't want to accidentally poison her crush. "What about this one?"

"Banana with pecans."

"And this one?"

"Cherry marmalade with almonds."

"What about—"

"Miss, you're holding the line," a customer complained behind her. Kagura huffed, faint red tinting her cheeks with embarrassment.

She ended up exiting the establishment with a large box that contained Millianna's birthday cake and the small raspberry and chocolate dessert on top of it. The cat-obsessed girl had joined the guild almost six months ago and it only took two weeks for Kagura to fall hard for her.

It was impossible not to, Millianna was the sweetest and cutest girl she had ever met. All she wanted to do every moment of the day was grab those soft, dimpled cheeks and kiss her senseless.

Sadly, her bravery was limited to magical combat. When it came to confessing emotions, it was rare for her to work up the courage to ask a girl out, maybe a perfect gift would help. However, it seemed the universe was not on her side.

Originally, she had bought a pair of boots that she had seen the other girl eyeing on one of their missions, yet, Beth had had the same idea so that was out of the question.

Kagura had then thought about giving her a handmade present; she knew how to paint with watercolors well enough, so she used all of her skills to make a nice painting for her living room. The little sweet in her hand was a bonus and, even if it wasn't what she had hoped for, she knew Millianna would still appreciate it.

Since the birthday celebration would be in a couple of hours, Kagura left everything at the guild and returned to her apartment to change clothes and retrieve the framed painting of a cat resting on a windowsill. She returned to the guild before anyone else and was greeted by a terrible view; the bonus part of her present for laid on the floor, being messily devoured by a stray tabby.

"No! Stop that!" Kagura rushed to shoo him but the feline couldn't care less about her presence. How had it even gotten in? She looked around, noticing an open window.

Oh, of course. 

“Hey, Kagura! You’re early.” Araña’s voice made her jump in surprise. “Did you get the- Whose cat is that?”

She turned around and grabbed the green-haired woman by the shoulders, desperate. “Ari, you have to help me. That thing just ruined one of my gifts, I need you to run to the bakery and get something sugary, fast!”

“It’s almost seven o’clock, the bakery’s already closing.” The woman flinched as Kagura’s grip tightened unconsciously. “Didn’t you make her a painting?”

“It’s mediocre and not enough!”

“It’s the thought that counts.” That helped calm her nerves, but just barely. 

The cat behind them meowed as if it agreed and Kagura snapped, “Oh, shut up!” She let go of Araña to pick up the gray tabby. “This is your fault, you sneaky little piece of-”

“Kitty-cat!” Millianna yelled with excitement from the entrance and ran towards the pair. Kagura froze in place as her crush snatched the animal and started rubbing her cheek against its head. "He's soooo cute. Kagura, this is the best birthday present ever!"

"But—" she was about to tell her it was a misunderstanding when Millianna bent slightly to kiss her cheek, which turned crimson under the soft lips. Kagura blinked a couple of times before stuttering, "I-I'm glad you l-liked it."

The evening might not have gone as she expected, but that little kiss did give her the courage to ask the cat-girl out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not convinced by the title so feel free to leave suggestions.


End file.
